This little Things
by Gloomy-Coco
Summary: [One shot] - [Jenko / Erik] If Greg Jenko was to define his relationship with Eric, he would consider it a headache. However, things are simpler than they appear...[Translate]


**Blabla** : HIIIIIIIIII ! Guess who's back !

New fic... _well translate fic from mine lol_ I have so much love for Greg Jenko (I love Channing Tatum much more though). In fact, after watching 22 jump street for the zillionth time, I've gone to realize that Greg Jenko's character was just so rich ! Especially with the scene when Jenko discovers that Maya is Dickson's daughter or when he « trips » and dances with a rainbow. I just wanted to write something Jenko-centric.

And since I love Erik/Jenko ,I wrote this little one shot!

Note: I recommend reading "Without problem : more or less " to understand why and how Eri(c)k/ Jenko.

* * *

 **This little things**

* * *

If Greg Jenko had to describe his relationship with Eric Valens, he wouldn't be able do to in one word. He wouldn't want to anyways.

Many words could describe what he felt for the young man ... whom in the end was the same age as he was, even a little bit older ... _but_ no one was counting. It ranged from true love to burning hatred. It was like that between them, extreme passions that strangely happened to blend together well.

.

.

.

"Seriously ? »

Jenko was quietly sitting on the couch of his ... _their_ living room, beer in hand and had now turned to Erik in the kitchen's doorway. He also had a beer in hand and his arms crossed, eyes not leaving the policeman in front of him, silent.

"I don't understand how seeing me in the flesh will change anything" continued Jenko with raised eyebrows and raising his hands in a gesture of ... query.

Eric watched, biting his lower lip and rolling his eyes before heading back to the kitchen.

"The fact that my parents want to see you _in the flesh_ \- as you say, makes you feel nothing at all ? "Asked the detective in distance.

No Greg Jenko wasn't seeing the point.

He didn't see how seeing his boyfriend's family was going to change anything in their relationship. It is perfect as it is. Not listening to the little voice in his head saying he was afraid he would disappoint them.

.

.

.

Their relationship started that on a bed of lies (Jenko was still struggling to think otherwise by rethinking their mission in Saigon High), was eventually turned into something much more serious and lasting. Truth be told, it was the first time that Jenko was in a long relationship and with a guy.

Certainly he had had some relationships, especially in high school where he was the expert of ' _serious_ ' relationships with several girls. But nothing compared to what he has with Eric.

Far from it. Way further actually.

The number of times that Eric had insulted him and threw his things from the window such a drama queen, to the end he finished in Schmidts. Or the times Jenko fought with guys leered too much on the butt of the detective whenever it is turned against him, and Jenko wanted Erik to let it go.

They rarely shouted when they quarreled, no, the tone was often quiet but the sentences, they, were cruel. And thinking back, Jenko would say that the 'hatred' was often present too ...

However, what it was compared to the love they bore for each other ...?

Nothing.

But that any of them never said confessed anything about that.

.

.

.

"You would never guess what Eric asked the other day? »

Jenko and Schmidt were having a sandwich in a Food truck while they were on patrol in the center of Maitirie. It was spring, and the temperature was rather hot, but mostly it was a good opportunity to eat outside.

The smaller of the two looked at his colleague through his sunglasses as they settled around a table installed in front of the van.

"And what did he ask that is making you laugh ...? "Asked Schmidt.

"He wants me to meet his parents! Can you believe it ? _His parents_! "And Jenko burst out laughing again.

Schmidt had to stop eating, mouth hanging opened; Jenko, his best friend, his colleague from work, **_his brother_ **... was that stupid, was he ?

"Isn't it hilarious ?" Greg asked.

Schmidt shook his head, trying to find a logical explanation for this burst of laughter. But he turned the question in his head over and over again and didn't found one answer.

"Wait," Jenko took off his glasses and leaned on Schmidt. "Why should I see his parents ? »

Schmidt shrugged and made sarcastically:

"Maybe ... _I don't know_ ... Because it's been almost 2 years that you've been seing each other? _Just saying_. "

Jenko had steped back as burnt, which Schmidt to roll his eyes.

"Dude ! Don't tell me that seeing them never crossed your mind ? Generally, in a couple that has been a while together, the logic thing to follow is the meeting with the parents, precisely to showing the relation is serious ! »

Schmidt was surprised by Jenko's behavior, who remained silent.

"Fuck. **Shit** ... Oh shit ! »

Schmidt rolled his eyes again.

"Don't tell me you laughed at Eric's face as you did earlier ? »

Jenko didn't answer and took his head in his hands. Schmidt did pity him.

"You know that Eric will think that you don't want a serious relationship. " Schmidt said as a matte of fact.

« Why ? As you say it's 1 year soon 2, we're together, I don't want to leave him » told Jenko wanting to defend himselves.

"Then why are you laughing ...? »

 _Because I am scared_. But then again, he silenced that little voice inside of him.

.

.

.

Doubt.

An other word that could describe this relationship. Not doubts about them, more like lack of confidence in himself.

Jenko knew, he wasn't the brightest of them all, but he had the advantage of believing in his convictions and give everything thoroughly. He was passionate, always trying to make everything right no matter what. But all this strengths where nowhere to be seen when questioning if he was fit to be Eric's happily ever after.

For him, Eric was like Schmidt. He was smart, funny, a good listener, open-minded, go-getter. Only Eric was also incredibly sexy ! And Jenko, strangely, didn't think he was the one fit to be with him. Someone more ... steady and intelligent would be better for Eric, not an idiot like him.

Doubts that were deeply embedded in him had pushed to break up with Eric ... for the better, he said.

The time after the break up caused him a knot in the stomach and he ate very little. He sincerely thought at the time it was just a digestive worm that wouldn't leave his gut and when people asked why he was often sad and had no morale, he replied that it was just momentary. The hole left by Eric though, was impossible to fill.

He didn't really think that the fact that Eric was no longer in his life would be that hard. Yet he had tried to move on, to see other girls and guys. Just for fun but that didn't work out.

The worst part of it, was seeing each other in the office hallways. Fate had its ways to hurt you sometimes.

The awkward moments between Miranda, Schmidt and both of them, where Eric stared at Jenko with dull eyes before talking to Schmidt and leaving … At least Miranda had been king to him.

It's because of her, that things got better.

Jenko knew, that without her, Eric would never have gotten back with him. They had struggled but eventually they were back together. Inseparable. Two faces of the same coin.

Miranda even came to see him alone. They talked several times and had a drink together. The woman had made phenomenal efforts, despite the negative first impression she had of him. Schmidt had too.

.

.

.

« I'm sorry. »

Eric looked up slowly from his computer on his desk to see his _boyfriend_ in front of him, dressed in his police attire. He frowned. What was he doing here ?

"Sorry for what? »

"For last night, I ... I didn't want to laugh about visiting your parents. I don't want it to spoil anything between us. »

Eric had stopped typing on his keyboard and was watching Jenko who was fidgeting. After his lunch with Schmidt he had hoped that his behavior was not going to have serious consequences with Eric. He didn't want to go through drama again. And Schmidt was right, it was time to prove to Eric that he was committing to this relationship.

"Just tell me what to wear and bring. "Following Jenko.

Eric had a neutral face, before it turned into a grin and a giggle escaped him.

"Oh man you should see your face! _Greg_ ... did you really think I wanted you to meet my parents ? »

Jenko didn't know why disappointment went through him. To say that it took 24 hours for him to master up enough courage to say this and it was all a joke.

He made a face to hide his embarrassment then moved to Eric and hit him in the shoulder. Once, then a second time. The smallest made a little rise but had a smile.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to know your reaction if I offered you to. "Told the detective who rubbed his shoulders.

"You are just so good at pulling pranks aren't you ..."

Eric didn't quit his gaze and watched. While Jenko sat on the chair in front of him, Eric continued:

"You really wanted to meet my family ? "The tone was uncertain but we could feel the hope in his voice.

Jenko looked at him before turning his head to the side and scratching the back of his skull.

"Well, it's not like it we are together for almost 2 years now." He looked up at his partner and leaned on the desk like this he would disclose the secret behind the Loch Ness monster "It might be the time to formalize things to our parents, no ? »

The look that Eric gave him this time, gave a shiver to Jenko. It was soft and enamored, and the officer swore in his soul that he would not kiss him - yes he was still in the police office surrounded by lots of people. Besides, he was surprised that no one was paying attention to them, whatever ... it's not like he almost had it all the time at this floor.

"You know I can't tell you I love you, but you know it. "Said Erik whispering.

"of course ! »

They never left each others' gazes before a throat clearing shook them off.

The detective's team mate was watching them, arms crossed, a grim look on her face.

"Still in the process of wanting to fornicate with your eyes! »

 _"Fornicate ?_ "told Jenko frowning.

Eric rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey Miranda , did no one ever tell you you are the worse cockblocker there is ! "Jenko had risen from the chair and eyed the African American woman.

"I love you too Jenko" said she sighed ironically, "Now back off! »

And she showed him the exit. Jenko gave her the finger under Erik' laughter. It always amused him to see these two bicker. The officer walked to the elevator, to having previously made a nod to his man and stealing a kiss.

.

.

.

Greg Jenko wasn't the man to be bothered by many things.

He wouldn't put words on his relationship with Erik Valens even if he could, words wouldn't do them any justice.

It was a mixture of everything from little things everyday. Those times when they were going to see a basketball game and Eric commented each share with a sparkling look, or the time he went to a concert and Eric had spent his arms around his waist to put his head in his back . Jenko told him that he wouldn't see anything like that from the concert but Eric had didn't care, he was good.

Or the time, where they were in a bar, the moment got heated and they ended up in the toilets the toilet and Schmidt almost caught them … Well, they had been caught by Schmidt who had shouted "Holly Molly" and that he needed holy water in his eyes to forget what he had just seen.

At the time they were embarrassed, but Jenko remembered Eric's laughter when he was buckling his belt.

To say the least, he was content, happily in love.

* * *

I'm so in love with this couple ! kill me.


End file.
